deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Homer Simpson
SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Homer Simpson is a What-If? Death Battle by Ceoxal. Synopsis It's the battle between The Simpsons and Spongebob! Which yellow-skinned cartoon character that was once good will win?! Intro Wiz: Cartoons. Some of the more well known forms of media. Sometimes they are good, sometimes they are bad... or sometimes they become bad from executive meddling. Boomstick: But the two most important ones are yellow skinned! Like SpongeBob, the fry cook of the Krusty Krab. Wiz: And Homer Simpson, the Nuclear Safety Inspector of the Springfield Power Plant. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! SpongeBob Squarepants Wiz: The Krusty Krab is the main attraction of Bikini Bottom, being a restaurant with a greedy owner. It's strongest being there being Spongebob. Boomstick: Spongebob is a master frycook, being capable of making dozens of meals in seconds without resting. He can also use his spatula as a weapon in combat, which is surprisingly highly capable. Wiz: However, some of Spongebob's greatest accomplishments is his durability. He's tanked being hit in the face and back, can survive being crushed by a steamroller, and, most importantly, has survived a nuclear blast, from a weapon he created. Homer Simpson Wiz: Springfield. A town somewhere in the United States. It's main worker in it's Power Plant is Homer Simpson. Boomstick: Homer is incredibly durable, capable of surviving nuclear meltdowns, cannonballs to the chest, and punches to the head from professional boxers. Wiz: Homer is also very strong, capable of picking up cars and using them as swords. However, Homer is highly idiotic, and is highly calm in battle. The Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRixzwZl6Z8 plays) Spongebob walks through Springfield, scaring everyone off. Homer appears to stop him, thinking he's a mutated freak. Homer: Hey you! Get out of my land! FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5bsc0Qt47g begins playing) Homer consistently punches Spongebob, but to no avail. Spongebob merely punches Homer, which does nothing. Spongebob: Aw... Spongebob attacks Homer with ka-ra-te, hurting him. Homer then proceed to pick up a chair, then hits Spongebob with it. Spongebob: That all you got? Homer: No... I GOT THIS! Homer begins choking Spongebob, nearly killing him. Spongebob kicks homer in the face, causing him to stop choking Spongebob. Spongebob: Jeez! Why do you do that!? Homer: Well, I do that to my kid sometimes... Spongebob: Okay, you're going down! Homer picks up a motorcycle, then charges at Spongebob. Spongebob proceeds to take out his spatula to fight. The two charge at each other, then Homer knocks Spongebob down. Spongebob gets up, then knocks the motorcycle out of Homer's hands. The two fight each other in the power plant, where Homer is knocked into a highly irradiated area. He suddenly is mutated into a highly powerful being, then begins punching Spongebob multiple times, then into the moon. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBXuTty8ZE4&nohtml5 begins playing) Homer stares at Spongebob. Homer: You should have stopped long ago, you kid. Homer picks up a large rock. Spongebob: Know what? You're right, I am a kid. But i'm also a goofball, a knucklehead, and an idiot. But most of all... i'm... i'm... i'm... Homer: WHAT THE- Homer is knocked into a spaceship. Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwVfYsJvXA0&nohtml5 begins playing) Homer's mutation wears off, then he's back to his normal self. Homer tries punching Spongebob, only to be knocked back by Spongebob playing guitar. Spongebob then proceeds to blow up Homer's brain. K.O.!!! ALTERNATE ENDING Homer lands next to Spongebob on the moon, ready to punch his face in. Spongebob suddenly takes out a Krabby Patty. Spongebob: It will be sad to know this is the last krabby patty I will ever make. Goodbye, sad world! Homer: Wait, krabby patty? Spongebob: Oh yeah, I work at this restaurant called the Krusty Krab. Want one before you destroy me. Homer: Sure... I'll have one. Homer takes a bite into it, and begins seeing how great it is. Homer: I must say kid, this is the best thing I've ever had. Spongebob: Thanks. The two of them sit on the moon, and stare at the sun. FRIENDSHIP! Results Boomstick: Well, guess you could say that was a space blast! Wiz: Homer may have been more durable, but he's highly lazy, and is dumb. Boomstick: Spongebob on the other hand, has beaten a god, and saved everyone with a guitar. Looks like even though he tried, Homer couldn't rock on. Wiz: The winner is Spongebob Squarepants. Advantages and Disadvantages Spongebob SquarePants + Smarter + Far more durable + Stronger with his assorted weapons + Capable of splitting into numerous halves - Smaller Homer Simpson + Bigger - Less durable - Weaker - Dumber NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Metal Sonic walks through a wasteland, his glowing eyes illuminating dark buildings. Suddenly, a figure appears and cuts the building Metal Sonic was in. The figure's saber turns on, illuminating their face, revealing themselves to be Omega Zero. Omega Zero: Ware wa meshia nari! Hahahaha! METAL SONIC VS. OMEGA ZERO. COMING SOON. Poll Who do you think will win? SpongeBob Squarepants Homer Simpson Did you happen to like how this fight went about? Yes No I Don't Know Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016